Happiness
by trorychic
Summary: hey read away!!!!!!!


Happiness  
  
By:Abby  
  
It was a warm early spring day when Michaela Quinn lured her husband Byron Sully away from the town, to one of their favorite spots, already set up with food by Brian and his wife Sarah. She had some very special news.  
  
"Come on!" She said, dragging him along "Lets go!"  
  
"What's the hurry?" Sully asked.  
  
"Oh, nothin' special. Just a little picnic." She replied slyly.  
  
"Oh, nothin special, huh?" He replied teasingly.  
  
"Nothin" she giggled, running ahead to the picnic her son had prepared only hours earlier.  
  
As they sat down, she just couldn't contain herself any longer. "Sully, I have wonderful news. I.....I....We are....gointohaveababy" She said, spitting out the last part.  
  
Sullys face lit up, as he took her in his arms "Did I hear that right? We're gonna have a baby?"  
  
"Yes, I am 4 months along, so the baby will be born in the fall, around Halloween"  
  
"This is great news, Michaela. I am very happy with Katie and Joey, and I feel like Matthew, Colleen, and Brian are my own....but my own flesh and blood, Michaela, nothing compares." He said happily, then kissing her lightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they rode back into town, Brian, now settled back in Colorado Springs with his wife, Sarah, who was expecting their second child, and son, Eddie, as Katie had dubbed him, could tell they were positively glowing.  
  
"Must be somethin special goin on" he said as he and Sarah walked toward Grace's, little Eddie, now 4, in tow.  
  
"It always is" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night at dinner, Michaela and Sully announced their good news. For the following few days, many people came up to congratulate them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Brian burst into the clinic, where Sully had just entered to take Michaela to lunch.  
  
"Ma, ma, Sarah's havin the baby!", he said breathlessly. "Eddie is with Miz Grace, so all we need is the doctor!"  
  
"Where is she Brian? You and Sully will need to take the wagon and bring her here"  
  
"She's only at the mercantile. Loren is with her"  
  
"Well, bring her here. I will get ready" she said to Brians retreating back, Sully hurrying after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only 2 hours later, their was a new Cooper in Colorado Springs. Michaela had delivered the baby quickly, since Sarah had ceased to tell Brian when her contractions had started hours before.  
  
"Oh Ma, aint she beautiful" Brian said , standing next to his wife and daughter, who had been settled in a recovery room.  
  
"Who, Brian, Sarah or the baby?" she said innocently.  
  
"Both, Ma, Both" He replied proudly.  
  
"What are you gonna name her, Brian?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well when we got married, we thought of namin our first daughter after Ma, but that has been done" he said, thinking of Michaela Elizabeth, his beautiful niece, "So...well I was thinking of namin her after one o' the ladies in town. Whad'ya think, Sarah?"  
  
"I love the idea, Brian, but I have one request."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That we name her after Miz Grace, and that Katie and Joey be the godparents. Oh and one more thing- her middle name be Katherine, after Katie." Sarah said.  
  
"OK! There is nothin I like more `an namin the baby after Miz Grace, and I know my baby brother and sister will make great godparents. Although I cant say baby anymore. 13 and 11 aren't the ages of babies and a baby don't have the beautiful face my little sister does, although we got a beautiful baby." He said.  
  
"Well, How about I go wire Colleen?" Sully said.  
  
"Oh Yes and Mother and Rebecca and Cloud Dancing and Dorothy in San Francisco" Michaela said. "And I will go tell Grace that this baby has been named after her, if you two don't mind, and she will spread the news. Oh, and I`ll grab Eddie."  
  
"Sure Ma, go tell Miz Grace" Brian said.  
  
"Com'on Katie, Joey, and we will wire Colleen and everyone else" Sully said, beckoning them from the door.  
  
Brian bent down to kiss his wife and his beautiful baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Andrew, Sarah had her baby! Her name is Grace Katherine and Joey and Katie are the godparents! We are invited to come visit them! We haven't visited Colorado Springs in a long time. Do you think we could?" Colleen said, after receiving the telegram.  
  
"Slow down, Colleen. Yes, I think we could visit. Drew does well in school, so it wouldn't hurt him, and I could get time off from work for a few weeks. I bet Brian is a real proud papa" He said, smiling the whole way.  
  
"Oh Andrew, my baby brother! He's a papa twice! I will go wire back to Pa. We will leave in two days" Colleen said, running out in excitement.  
  
Chuckling, Andrew went to tell his colleagues that he would be away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cloud Dancin' Cloud Dancin', Sarah had her baby. Little Eddie has a sister, Grace Katherine, and Katie and Joey are the godparents! I just got the wire from Sully! He invited us to come visit!" Dorothy said breathlessly to her husband, who smiled.  
  
"This is wonderful news. We will visit in two days. I will go wire Sully to tell him we will be comin'" Cloud Dancing said.  
  
"Oh, I still can't believe it. Little Brian Cooper, only five when I came to Colorado Springs, is a papa to two now. At only 22." She said, her face flushed with excitement.  
  
They walked hand in hand to the telegraph office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my! A baby! A visit! Rebecca, Rebecca, Sarah had a little girl! Grace Katherine! We are invited to visit! Isn't this wonderful! Your father would be so proud of the life Michaela made for herself!" Elizabeth Quinn said, rereading the telegram for the third time. "My great-granddaughter was born this afternoon, Rebecca, and your great niece! We will leave tomorrow!"  
  
She walked downstairs to find William, the butler, for she needed him to return to the telegraph office to reply to Michaela and Sully's request.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama, Papa, Mom Mom said I have a sister! Where is she?" Eddie Cooper asked, running up the stairs of the clinic and into the recovery room.  
  
Sarah and Brian laughed.  
  
"This is your sister, Eddie" said Brian, lifting his son up to see baby Grace. "This is Grace Katherine Cooper, your new sister."  
  
"Ooo, she's all scrunched up and stuff! Yuck!" Eddie scrunched his face up in disgust, obviously not seeing what he expected.  
  
Brian chuckled "All babies are a little scrunched up at first, but she will turn out to be a beautiful lady, just like your ma, and Mom Mom, and Aunt Colleen, and Grandmother, and Aunt Rebecca, and all the beautiful people in our town."  
  
"Even you were a scrunched up little baby when you were born, Eddie!" Sarah commented.  
  
"Me???" Eddie said in utter disbelief.  
  
"Yup you" Sully said, entering the room. "Now let's let your ma rest, ok."  
  
"K, Grandpa" Eddie said, grabbing Sully's hand.  
  
"Oh, Brian, your Grandma and Rebecca are comin' ta visit tomorrow and Colleen, Andrew, Dorothy, and Cloud Dancin are comin the day after tomorrow, ok." Sully said.  
  
"Oh, Pa that is wonderful!" Brian said, hugging Sarah.  
  
"Well, I'll be off then, to tell Michaela!" Sully said, walking out with Eddie.  
  
"I never thought I could be so happy" Brian whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Sully! This is great! Mother and Rebecca and Cloud Dancin and Dorothy and Colleen and Andrew and Drew, Michaela, and Martha! I cannot believe it! Have you told Brian?" Michaela spouted when Sully and Eddie found her in the mercantile.  
  
"Yes, I told Brian and Sarah. Brian was real excited, kinda like you!" He responded, laughing.  
  
"All of them coming home at the same time! Great!" Loren said,  
  
overhearing. "And how do you like your sister, Eddie?"  
  
"She all scrunched up" he said, scrunching up his face.  
  
"Right now, but she will be beautiful!" Sully said. "Remember what your pa said- she will be beautiful just like all the ladies we know."  
  
"Yeah, Papa said that. If Gracie will be as pretty as Mama or Mom Mom, she will be beautiful!" Eddie said putting on his most angelic face.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother! Rebecca!" Michaela called. Her mother turned and then said something to her sister, who chuckled.  
  
"Michaela, dear, how are you? Oh Sully, Katie, Joey how are you all too? Eddie? My dear great grandson, how are you?" Elizabeth Quinn asked, hugging her daughter and family, who then turned to Rebecca and hugged her.  
  
"Oh Mother, so much has happened. Sully will take your luggage to the homestead so we can go straight to the clinic and see Gracie and Sarah and Brian. Eddie decided to call her Gracie. She is beautiful, Mother." Michaela said, very excited.  
  
"I can't wait to see her! And everyone else. Is Colleen coming home?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Colleen and Andrew and the children will be here tomorrow, along with Dorothy and Cloud Dancin'" Michaela responded.  
  
"Marvelous! Let's go! I am dying to see my grandson and granddaughter in law." Elizabeth said, already headed toward the clinic.  
  
The Sully/Cooper/Quinn clan followed her to see the newest member.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Brian, she is beautiful! I see so much of both of you in her!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Thanks Grandma! I see more of Sarah in her, but she is beautiful!"  
  
"Says the proud papa" Sully added.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, as much as I want to stay, it is getting darker and Rebecca and I have been traveling all day so we must be getting back to the homestead." Elizabeth said. "We will see you tomorrow, but the Cook clan will be with us, along with Dorothy and Cloud Dancing, I hear."  
  
"Yes Grandma. We'll see you tomorrow!" Brian said.  
  
"Eddie will be stayin with us for the next few days, Brian, so don't worry" Sully said as he exited.  
  
"Thanks Pa!" Brian replied to his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Colleen!" Michaela called as Colleen stepped off the train, Andrew behind her holding little Martha. "Colleen!" She cried as she got a little closer. A very pregnant Colleen held little Michaela's hand, her eyes lighting up as she saw her family  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant, Colleen?" Joey asked.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. I am about 6 months along." replied a hopeful Colleen.  
  
"Oh Colleen!" Michaela cried, opening her arms. Colleen let go of the little girls hand and wrapped her arms around her ma. Colleen then hugged Sully, Matthew, her elder brother, Elizabeth, Rebecca, Katie, Joey, and ,Eddie.  
  
"Where is Brian?" obviously disappointed.  
  
"He is at the clinic with Sarah and Gracie. He wanted to come but decided to stay with Sarah. Come on, let's go see him." Katie said, holding out a hand to her older sister. As they started walking, Michaela went over and took Martha from Andrew's arms and hugged her granddaughter. 5 year old Drew latched onto her skirt. She smiled. What a great life she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Colleen!" Brian said, shooting out of his chair and into his sisters arms.  
  
"Brian!" She said releasing him an walking over to Sarah. "So this is my gorgeous niece!"  
  
"Colleen, you didn't tell us you were pregnant!" Brian said.  
  
"A surprise" Andrew filled in, for Colleen was so engrossed in her niece.  
  
"Brian, she's perfect!" Colleen exclaimed.  
  
"10 fingers, 10 toes." he said nonchalantly.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Brian turned and hugged Andrew, Drew, Michaela, and Martha.  
  
"When are Miss Dorothy and Cloud Dancin comin in, Ma?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Around now. We better head back. Who is comin?" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone except Brian and Eddie went to the train station. They got there just as Dorothy and Cloud Dancing were getting of the train.  
  
"Michaela, this is so wonderful!" Dorothy said as she hugged Michaela, glanced at Colleen, then back at Michaela. "So much has happened since we were here last. And Colleen Cook! Congratulations! And little Brian Cooper, all grown up with a 4 year old and a baby."  
  
Sully and Cloud Dancing hugged.  
  
"Welcome back, Cloud Dancin" Sully said, beaming  
  
"It is good to be back, my brother!" he said.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Quinn, Rebecca, Katie, Joey, Andrew, Drew, Michaela, Martha, and.....Sully." Dorothy said reaching out to hug her friend. He stepped into her embrace. "It is so good to see you all. Now let's go see Eddie and Brian and Sarah and Grace."  
  
"She's beautiful, Dorothy. Gracie is beautiful. A little bit o' Sarah and a little bit o' Brian. I can see Charlotte in her." Michaela turned to Colleen, who nodded.  
  
They continued toward the clinic in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isn't she beautiful, Dorothy!" Michaela said.  
  
"OOO, yes Michaela, she is beautiful. And Brian, I see Charlotte in her too. Cloud Dancin, look at her. Aint she gorgeous?" Dorothy whispered.  
  
"Brian, may I bless her?" Cloud Dancing asked.  
  
"I would be honored if you would, Cloud Dancin" Brian said.  
  
Cloud Dancing said a few Cheyenne words and then said, "Bless Grace Katherine Cooper, and may the Spirits watch over her and her loved ones in the years to come."  
  
"Thank you, Cloud Dancin. Now we know Gracie will have the spirits with her always." Sarah said, cuddling her baby.  
  
"Well, Sarah, Sully and I have come up with a plan. All of you will be staying with us, including you and Brian and Eddie. Sully and Brian and Matthew and the other men will finish your homestead and then you can move in there." Michaela said.  
  
"An we don' want no arguin, alright. We figured out where all you can sleep, and Joey and Katie are gladly givin their rooms to ya." Sully said.  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Mike" Sarah said, Brian putting his arm around her.  
  
"Yes, thanks Ma, Pa" Colleen said.  
  
"Sully, Michaela, you don't have to do this. We can stay here in town." Dorothy put in.  
  
"It's alright. You and Cloud Dancin can have Katie's room, Andrew and Colleen can have her old room, Brian Sarah Eddie and Gracie can have Brian's room, and Rebecca and Elizabeth in Joey's room. The kids can camp downstairs." Sully said.  
  
"Andy, Michaela, Katie, and Joey, all in one room, Pa?" Colleen asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh, add Eddie to that list. My room aint big enough for 4 people, Ma. An' Colleen, don' worry. Katie is 10 and Joey's 8. They will control the kids, even though they wont need controllin." Brian said.  
  
"Yeah Colleen, It'll be fine. I am 10." Katie said.  
  
"Well, ok. Oh, Ma we still need to get our luggage from the station." Colleen said.  
  
"Yes, us too, Michaela." Dorothy added.  
  
"Ok. Brian, Sully, why don't you get Brian's wagon and ours. Sully, you can get the luggage and take everyone home. Brian and Matthew and I will get Sarah and the baby and Eddie ready and meet you there. Alright?" Michaela asked.  
  
"Sure. C'mon Brian." Sully said.  
  
"Mother, Rebecca, Colleen, Andrew, and Katie, Joey, Drew, Michaela, and Martha. Cloud Dancin and Dorothy too. You all go to the train station and meet Sully. He will be there as soon as he picks the wagon up from the livery." Michaela instructed. "And Matthew, you stay here. Go downstairs and wait there with Brian. I will help Sarah get ready and then call for your help, if needed."  
  
The group started to disperse, going to the assigned places.  
  
"And Eddie, go with Uncle Matthew" Sarah said.  
  
"Alright, Sarah, let's get you and Grace ready for her first public appearance" Michaela said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, at around 8 o'clock, everyone was settled in his or her rooms. Sarah and Brian had dinner taken up to them, and everyone else enjoyed their rabbit stew around the big table.  
  
"Thank you for the delicious meal Michaela, Colleen." Dorothy said.  
  
"Yes, it was delicious." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Thanks, Ma" Joey and Katie said together.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Now why don't we all get situated in our rooms." Michaela answered. "Is Martha gonna sleep with you, Colleen?"  
  
"Yes, Ma. Can we borrow Katie's old cradle?" Colleen said.  
  
"Sure Let's go then. Katie, can you handle things down here?"  
  
"Yes, Ma." Katie replied "Pa, why don't you go get the cradle from the barn for Martha?"  
  
"Good idea, Kates." Sully said.  
  
"Well, Colleen, you and Andrew can go on up to your old room, ok, and Sully will bring the cradle up in a few minutes. Mother, you and Rebecca can have Katie's room, and Dorothy, Joey's room is open for you and Cloud Dancin. Sully and Matthew put your luggage in each of the rooms. Oh, Katie and Joey, knock before you enter for your clothin, and you can change in my room. Drew and Michaela, your clothes are in your ma's old room." Michaela said.  
  
"Thanks, Ma, for all your hospitality" Colleen said as she and Andrew went upstairs. "Oh, and Ma? Andrew and I were thinking of stayin in Colorado Springs for a while. What do you think?"  
  
"Colleen that would be wonderful. I hope you stay for a long time. At least 3 months?" Michaela asked hopefully, a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, definitely, Ma, definitely. You can deliver the baby." Colleen said, chuckling.  
  
The group dispersed, heading toward their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, after everyone in the house was asleep, Sully and Michaela were still awake.  
  
"I never thought life could get this good. We have 5 wonderful children, one on the way, and 5 beautiful grandchildren, one on the way." Michaela said, sighing happily in his arms. Michaela was starting to show signs of pregnancy.  
  
"Yes, we do have it good. And with 2 more children comin soon, the Sully/Cooper/Cook total will be large. I love havin a large family." Sully said.  
  
"MmmHmm" Michaela said.  
  
"Michaela?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think Matthew will marry Penny? Or ever marry, for that matter?" Sully said.  
  
"I don't know. Every time I see them together, I see love in their eyes. I think it is a possibility." Michaela commented, her voice getting thick with sleep.  
  
"I love you." Sully said.  
  
"And I you." Michaela said, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Sully gazed at his beautiful wife as he drifted off to a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only two days later, Brian and Sarah and Gracie made their big debut at Grace's Café. Everyone crowded around the table, congratulating Sarah and Brian and the Sullys and Cooks. Only two months later, Brian and Sully and Matthew and Robert E. finished the Cooper homestead. Sarah and Brian moved in with Eddie and Gracie, now not so scrunched up, but looking more like her ma every day. The homestead is not far from the Sully homestead, just a little closer to town.  
  
"Brian, I can't believe this is our home. It is beautiful. You and the men did a wonderful job." Sarah said, standing on the porch with Brian, after the children were in bed.  
  
"Anything for my beautiful bride" he said, giving her a long kiss.  
  
"Let's go inside and enjoy our new room" Sarah said, with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes, a quality Gracie inherited from her ma.  
  
"What a great idea, Mrs. Cooper" Brian said, picking her up and carrying her into the house.  
  
Giggling she kissed his cheek and relaxed in his strong arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew and Colleen, planning on staying for a while, bought the old Ogleby homestead, right near town.  
  
"Papa, how long are we gonna live in Colorado Springs?" Drew asked one day.  
  
"I don't know, Drew. Mama likes it here. It is where she grew up, and she's with her family. She wants Mom Mom to deliver the baby. Its not so bad, is it Drew. This is where Papa worked for a while." Andrew said, worried about his sons and his wifes happiness.  
  
"Oh, no, Papa I love it here. I like goin to school with Joey and Katie, and Eddie is ok. He kinda looks up to me, Pa" Drew said, cocking his head and looking up at his father.  
  
"Good, Drew, because Mama loves it here and I want you to love it too." Andrew said, relieved.  
  
"Pa, I am goin over to the clinic to ask Mom Mom where Joey is. I wanna play ball or go fishin with him. Ok, Pa?" Drew said.  
  
"Sure, Drew, run along." Andrew said, heading toward Graces to meet Colleen.  
  
"Andrew, Andrew!" Michaela called, causing him to spin around in alarm.  
  
"What is it, Dr. Mike?" He asked, his face showing concern.  
  
"Colleen's in labor. Drew is with her now. She was with me at the clinic and she started having contractions." She said.  
  
Andrew took off toward the clinic.  
  
"Ma, Andrew, this baby is comin real quick!" Colleen said, her face flushed.  
  
"Andrew, why don't you and Drew go outside and see if anyone knows where Sully is." Michaela said.  
  
"Ok, Dr. Mike" Andrew said, kissing Colleen and then grabbing Drew's hand and walking out the door.  
  
"Alright, Colleen, you ready?" Michaela asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be, Ma" Colleen, giving her Ma her Cooper smile, something she, Matthew, and Brian had inherited from their pa, Ethan Cooper.  
  
"Ok, lets go......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took all afternoon for Byron Christopher Cook to be born. When he finally was, Colleen was exhausted. She stayed awake for a half hour before she fell asleep. Dorothy and Cloud Dancing were waiting for the birth of Baby Cook until they left. The same went for Elizabeth and Rebecca, so the family was together for another birth. Colleen and Byron made their debut to the world only 4 days after the birth, and Cloud Dancin and Dorothy left a week after.  
  
"Our children were born within three months of each other, Colleen." Sarah commented, Gracie in her arms. The families were watching the train leave.  
  
"Yes. Grace Katherine Cooper, born April 21, 1881 and Byron Christopher Cook, born June 25, 1881." Colleen said, cuddling Byron close to her.  
  
"Just two more beautiful additions to this beautiful family." Horace said, overhearing.  
  
"I agree Horace" Reverend Johnson said, walking up to them.  
  
"Thank you, gentlemen. Now, if you'll excuse us, we are going to Grace's Café for supper. It is the last dinner I will have with my beautiful family before Rebecca and I must return to Boston." Elizabeth said.  
  
The family walked off toward Grace's, feeling peaceful in the warm evening air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Mother, it has been a wonderful visit. You and Rebecca must come visit soon." Michaela said, hugging her mother.  
  
"Michaela, Mother and I would like to invite you and everyone else to spend Christmas in Boston. The baby will be born by then, right?" Rebecca said, hugging her sister.  
  
"Yes, the baby will be here. I would love to visit, but I cannot speak for the Coopers and the Cooks." Michaela said, placing a hand on her large belly.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Rebecca, we would love to visit." Colleen said.  
  
"Us too, Aunt Rebecca, Grandma" Brian said.  
  
ALL ABOURD!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Quinn, Rebecca right behind her, hugged each of her grandchildren and great grand children in turn.  
  
"Good bye Matthew- I hope you will come for Christmas, also." Rebecca said.  
  
"I will, Aunt Rebecca. Good bye!" Matthew said, kissing his aunt on the cheek.  
  
"Good bye Colleen, Andrew, Drew, Michaela, Martha, Byron, Brian, Sarah, Eddie, Gracie; I miss you all already!" Mrs. Quinn said.  
  
The family waved to the ladies until the train was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ma, I need to tell you something'" Matthew said, about a week after the joint baptism of Gracie and Byron, whose godparents were Cloud Dancing and Dorothy.  
  
Michaela looked up from her paperwork, surprised to see her eldest son, and equally surprised to see Penny with him.  
  
"Ma, Penny and I....we're gonna get married, Ma. Aint that great!" Matthew said, taking Penny's hand.  
  
"Oh Matthew, I knew this day would come!" Michaela said, leaping up as fast as she could for being 7 months pregnant, and hugging first Matthew and then Penny. "You must go tell Sully! I think he's with Robert E. at the livery."  
  
"Ok, Ma. I was hoping you would be happy for us." Matthew said.  
  
"Oh, Matthew, I am happy for. So happy!" Michaela said, hugging Matthew again.  
  
"Well, I wanna tell Brian and Sully and Colleen, but I wanted to tell you first. I'll go tell'em now." Matthew said, grabbing Penny's hand.  
  
Once they left the clinic, Michaela glanced out the window, watching her son and his fiancée stroll toward the livery, clearly in love.  
  
Sighing happily, she went back to the records.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Matthew, I couldn't be happier for you!" Sully said, hugging Matthew, then Penny.  
  
"Me too, Matthew, Penny" Robert E. said, coming up behind them. "And don't worry- I won't say nothin til you announce it to the town."  
  
"Thanks, Robert E." Penny said, grabbing Matthews hand "Now if you gentlemen will excuse us, we still have to tell Colleen and Brian. C'mon Matthew."  
  
"Bye Matthew!" Sully and Robert E.  
  
"Bye!" Matthew replied, walking toward the Cook homestead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama, Mama, Uncle Matthew is here!" Drew called into the house, after he opened the door to find Matthew and Penny on the doorstep.  
  
"Invite him in, Drew, and I will be down in a minute" Colleen called from upstairs.  
  
"OK! Come in, Uncle Matthew, Miss Penny" Drew said.  
  
"Thanks Drew" Matthew said, ruffling his hair and stepping through the door.  
  
"Matthew, Penny, hello. What are you doin here Matthew? I wasn't expectin you." Colleen said, walking down the stairs with Byron.  
  
"Sorry to burst in on you, Colleen, but we want to tell you something" Matthew said.  
  
"Oh Matthew, Penny, are you....you mean... you are.." Colleen stuttered.  
  
"Yes, Colleen, we're getting married!" Penny said, giggling into Matthew's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Matthew! I knew this would come someday, although I thought you would get married before Brian and I." Colleen said, handing Byron to Penny and hugging her brother. "Are you gonna live in the homestead- the one Sully built for Abigail?"  
  
"At first, I guess. I don' know. I don' know how Sully would feel about it." Matthew said.  
  
"I don't know either. He let Ma an you and Brian and me live there and then Ma died and he let our other Ma live there with us and then he built the other homestead for Ma and us. He and Abigail didn't live there long. I think he's moved on, Matthew. He's with Ma now. And Penny, do you want a home built for you?" Colleen said, taking a squirming Byron from Penny.  
  
"I would but I wouldn't mind livin at the house. It don matter to me, just as long as we're together" Penny said, looking adoringly up at Matthew.  
  
"Have you told Brian, Matthew?" Colleen said.  
  
"Not yet. I told Ma at the clinic and then found Sully with Robert E. at the livery and then we came here. I am headed to the Cooper homestead now" Matthew said.  
  
"Ok. I won't keep ya Matthew, cause I know Brian will want to know, but how about havin dinner at Grace's with us tonight." Colleen said.  
  
"Sure, Colleen. About 7?" Penny said.  
  
"Ok. You tell Brian and tell Ma. She will tell Sully. Is that alright?" Colleen said.  
  
"See you at 7, Colleen, Drew." Matthew said, grabbing Penny's hand and heading toward the door.  
  
"I love you Matthew, and I am very happy for you two" Colleen said from the porch as they mounted their horses.  
  
"I love you, too, Colleen" Matthew said.  
  
My big brother is getting married, she thought as she walked back into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brian, I see Matthew and Penny comin" Sarah called, walking out of the house that Brian and Sully and Matthew and other men from town had built just 2 months ago.  
  
"Matthew and Penny?" Brian said, coming out of the barn.  
  
"Yes....Hi Matthew! Hi Penny!" Sarah called.  
  
"Hi Sarah! Where might I find my little brother?" Matthew said pulling up in front of the house.  
  
"I'm here, Matthew." Brian said, walking toward them.  
  
"Brian, I'm just gonna say it. We" Matthew glanced at Penny and smiled. "We're gonna get married."  
  
Brian's face went from a question mark to a smile very quickly as he hugged his elder brother.  
  
"That's great, Matthew. Have you told Colleen?" Brian said, hugging Penny.  
  
"Yes. She wants us all to go to Grace's tonight and have dinner. 7?" Matthew said.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to! Matthew, Ma used to tell me how she hoped for this moment." Brian said.  
  
"I know. She told me that today" Matthew said.  
  
"No, Matthew, our real Ma. Charlotte Cooper." Brian said. "She woulda been so happy, Matthew."  
  
"I know Brian, but she's not here. She's been gone 14 years. We got Dr. Mike now. She's our ma." Matthew said.  
  
"And I love her. Now when is this weddin' gonna be?" Brian said.  
  
"Next Summer. I should have a house built by then, although we may be livin in Sully and Abigail's house. It is where I been livin, and Colleen don' think Sully'd have a problem with it. We gotta get married before we live anywhere, though." Matthew said.  
  
"Well, we gotta get back to town to tell Dr. Mike about dinner. Y'all will be there, right. You two and Eddie and Gracie?" Penny said as they mounted up.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it!" Brian said, putting an arm around Sarah.  
  
"Bye, Brian, Sarah!" Matthew said, riding off in the direction of town with Penny.  
  
Brian and Sarah stood on the porch as the sun lowered in the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brian!" Brian looked up to see Colleen, Andrew, and the children walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Colleen. Matthew told me dinner was your idea." Brian said.  
  
"Yes. I wanted us all to be together to celebrate this. It's so great Brian!" Colleen said, sitting down.  
  
"Do ya'll need high chairs?" Grace said, walking towards them.  
  
"Yes, Grace, thank you." Colleen said, standing up to help her.  
  
They returned a minute later to find Katie and Joey at the table.  
  
"Hi Katie, Joey. Where are Ma and Sully?" Colleen said, hugging her little sister.  
  
"They are at the clinic with Matthew and Penny. They will be here soon." Joey told his sister as she situated Byron in the high chair. Brian was doing the same thing across the table.  
  
"Hello everyone" Michaela called as she and Sully and Matthew and Penny walked toward the Café.  
  
"Hi Ma. Are you hungry?" Colleen said, teasing her. A pregnant woman is almost always hungry.  
  
"Funny, Colleen, funny." Michaela said, laughing.  
  
The entire Sully/Cooper/Cook family took up 14 chairs and 2 high chairs.  
  
"Well, Grace, is it venisoN!" Michaela said, stopping short on the last word. Her eyes were open wide.  
  
"Ma?" Katie said.  
  
"It...It...It's time" She said quietly.  
  
"Oh Ma! Sully, Matthew, get her to the clinic. Andrew and I will deliver the baby, just get her to the clinic." Colleen said, standing and handing Byron to Brian.  
  
Sully and Matthew were already on their way to the clinic with Michaela.  
  
Grabbing her husbands hand and giving in a little squeeze, Colleen and Andrew Cook went to deliver the third Sully......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, Ma, I see the head! Just keep pushin! I know it's hard, but you gotta push!" Colleen said. "Ok. Just one more push, Ma! That's it."  
  
With one final push, the baby came into the world. She heard the healthy scream of a little child.  
  
"Oh! Andrew, come here, come look." Colleen said.  
  
"What is it Colleen? Colleen?!!!" Michaela said, terror in her voice.  
  
"Michaela, there's another baby." Andrew said.  
  
"Your havin twins!" Colleen said. "Now Ma, I know your exhausted, but you gotta push. We gotta deliver this baby!"  
  
Michaela pushed with all her might. Then she heard it. Another scream. The scream of her baby! She cried tears of joy.  
  
"Ma, they look good. They look healthy. Oh Andrew, twins! Oh Ma!" Colleen said, handing the first baby to Michaela, Andrew handing her the second.  
  
"Get Sully, Colleen! Get him!" Michaela cried.  
  
Colleen rushed to the door and seconds later Sully rushed in.  
  
"Michae- Michaela? Two?" Sully said with question in his eyes.  
  
"I had no idea. After delivering the first baby, Colleen realized there were two." Michaela said. "Colleen, what are they?"  
  
"One boy one girl, Ma" Colleen said with her arm wrapped around Andrews waist.  
  
Michaela smiled at Sully. "Well we are set, then. We'll use the names we picked out."  
  
"Robert Kevin" Sully said.  
  
"And Margaret Diana" Michaela finished.  
  
"Robby and Maggie." They said together.  
  
"Send everyone in, Colleen. They are all dyin out there!" Sully said, chuckling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe it, Ma. Twins! And you had no idea!" Brian said, holding his wife's hand. The whole family was seated in the recovery room. Penny had gone to the telegraph office to wire Dorothy and Cloud Dancing and Mrs. Quinn and Rebecca.  
  
Everyone else was admiring the new babies and commenting about the surprise.  
  
"And I would like Rebecca and Loren to be Robby and Maggie's godparents." Michaela said.  
  
"Ma, I was happy with one new baby, but now there are two." Katie said.  
  
"Dr. Mike, your ma wired back immediately. She wants you all to come for Christmas and she will see the babies then. I didn't tell her about he twins just like you wanted. And Miz Dorothy and Cloud Dancin can't come again so soon." Penny said, walking into the room.  
  
"I have an idea." Sully said. "Michaela, do you think we could bring them to Boston for Christmas with us?"  
  
"I would have to wire Mother to ask her, but I don't think she will have a problem with it. Penny, do you mind wiring her again to ask if Dorothy and Cloud Dancin can come to Boston with us?" Michaela said.  
  
"Sure, Dr. Mike" Penny said.  
  
"I'll go with her" Matthew said, standing and walking toward the door.  
  
"C'mon, let's leave Ma to rest." Colleen said, standing and pulling Andrew up with her.  
  
Everyone gave Michaela a kiss and then walked out.  
  
As she fed the babies, she and Sully talked.  
  
"Do you really think your mother won't have a problem with Cloud Dancin and Dorothy comin with us on Christmas?" Sully said.  
  
"I think Mother wants us to visit and if she thought anything stood in the way of that happenin- well she wouldn't take the chance." Michaela commented.  
  
Knock Knock Knock   
  
Sully cradled Maggie in his arms and opened the door.  
  
Penny stepped in with Matthew.  
  
"Hi Sully, Dr. Mike. Your ma said that Dorothy and Cloud Dancin could come and we wired them and they said they would get a ticket to Boston for December 20th." Penny said.  
  
"That's wonderful. I can't wait!" Michaela said, looking happily at her babies, her husband, and her son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 10th  
  
The Sully/Cooper/Cook family boarded a train to Boston after saying good bye to the town. It took three days to get to Boston. When the train stopped in the station in Boston, Michaela's heart leaped. Sully, Matthew, Andrew, and Brian got all the luggage. Michaela holding Maggie and Katie holding Robby led the group. Michaela spotted her mother in the crowd.  
  
"Mother! Rebecca!" Michaela called.  
  
Her mother turned and a smile lit up her face.  
  
"Michaela! How is the ba-" Elizabeth Quinn stopped talking, glancing from Katie to Michaela and then behind them at Colleen and Sarah. "Michaela, why are there 4 babies?"  
  
"Mother, Rebecca, I had twins." Michaela said.  
  
"And why didn't Penny tell me this when she wired?" Elizabeth demanded, glaring at Penny, who was next to Colleen.  
  
"I asked her not to, Mother. I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't know until Maggie was born that Robby was coming. Please don't be angry, Mother. I wanted to surprise you!" Michaela said, pleadingly. Sully and the others came up behind her with all the luggage.  
  
"Oh, dear, I am sorry I sounded so angry, I was just surprised." Elizabeth said, hugging Michaela.  
  
"Michaela, you know Mother. She wants to be the first to know everything." Rebecca joked with her sister before hugging her.  
  
After everyone was hugged and pinched, they made their way to the carriage and started home.  
  
"This birth was not quite as eventful as Katie's and Joey's, though, Mother" Michaela said. "Maggie and Robby were born in the clinic with a doctor."  
  
"And, much to his chagrin, Sully waited outside." Matthew commented.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So, Michaela, we don't even know their names." Rebecca said.  
  
"Well, we call her Maggie, but her full name is Margaret Diana Sully and he is Robert Kevin Sully. Robby and Maggie."  
  
"Oh, Margaret. I love that name, Michaela! It sounds a lot like Marjorie." Rebecca said, referring to their deceased sister, who had died of diphtheria nine years ago.  
  
Just at that moment they pulled up in front of the Quinn house.  
  
Sully hopped down and then helped Michaela down. The next two carriages pulled up behind them (yes it took 3 carriages to get the whole family home).  
  
Michaela looked on as Matthew hopped down and helped first Penny, then Katie and Robby, and then Sarah and Gracie, and the as Brian hopped down and pulled Eddie from the carriage. She loved the way her family helped each other.  
  
"Well here we are, Michaela!" Rebecca said.  
  
Everyone assembled in the parlor. Michaela forgot how long It had been since she'd been to Boston. Though Colorado Springs was her home, she loved Boston. The elegant society was what she'd been brought up in.  
  
"Michaela, you and Sully and the babies can have your old room, and Colleen and Andrew and..." Elizabeth said.  
  
"We'll have Martha and Byron with us, Grandma" Colleen filled in.  
  
"Ok. Brian and Sarah and Eddie and Gracie may have Rebecca's old room. And Matthew, would you mind sharing with Drew and Joey in Claudette's room and Penny with Katie and Little Michaela in Marjorie`s?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sure, Grandma. Penny and I are fine with that. I know my brother and nephew will be good for me and I know my sister and niece will be good for Penny, right?" He said.  
  
"Sure, big brother, whatever you say." Katie said, putting on her most angelic face.  
  
There was silence for a moment until Sully burst out laughing, in which everyone followed.  
  
That evening at dinner, the conversation was cheery and it flowed easily.  
  
"Matthew, I am happy for you. When will it be?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Well Aunt Rebecca, Sully and the townsmen and Brian are helping me build a homestead and it should be finished by May, eh Sully?" Matthew said.  
  
"I think it should, Matthew" Sully said, relaxing in his chair, his arm around the back of Michaela's chair.  
  
"Ok. Penny and I decided to have it on the 20th, but we couldn't decide what month cause we didn't know when the house would be finished. I guess June 20th?" Matthew said, looking questioningly at Penny.  
  
"That sounds good. June 20th. A day I'll remember forever." Penny said happily gazing at Matthew.  
  
The chatter started up again and everyone enjoyed the steak and green beans and potatoes that were prepared for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later Michaela, Sully, and Katie were back at the train station to pick up Dorothy and Cloud Dancing.  
  
"Michaela!" called a familiar voice.  
  
Michaela spun around and saw Dorothy and Cloud Dancing weaving their way through the crowd.  
  
"Dorothy! I've missed you!" Michaela said, hugging her best friend.  
  
Sully was doing the same thing with Cloud Dancing. Katie stood by her mother's side, waiting for her hug.  
  
Dorothy stooped down and hugged Katie "You've grown since I last saw you, Katie. A couple of inches"  
  
"Hello, Katie, how are you?" Cloud Dancing said, reaching down and hugging Katie.  
  
The group got in the carriage and headed toward the Quinn house.  
  
"Now how are the babies, Michaela?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"They are good. Dorothy, we were thinking of having Loren come here and have Maggie and Robby baptized the day after Christmas. What do you think?" Michaela asked.  
  
"I think Loren would be honored to come and be the godfather of the twins." Dorothy said, smiling.  
  
"Ok. Mother already approved the idea, so let's wire him now." Sully said.  
  
One half of an hour later, Loren had wired back, agreeing to take the train that evening to Boston.  
  
"I am so happy. Loren is comin and the twins will be baptized!" Michaela said, on the way to the Quinn house.  
  
"Ma, is Uncle Loren gonna be to the babies what Joey is to Gracie?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes, Katie. And Aunt Rebecca will be what you are to Gracie. The godparents will raise the child if anything should happen to the parents." Michaela said, wrapping an arm around her daughter.  
  
"Well, I hope I never have to take over for Brian or Sarah." Katie said, snuggling against her mother,.  
  
"I do too, Katie, I do too." Michaela said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preparations for Christmas were well under way at the Quinn house when Loren arrived.  
  
"Dr. Mike, this is a beautiful house. I woulda never left if I was you" Loren said as Michaela and Sully led him into the house.  
  
"Loren!" a voice called. Loren looked up to see Dorothy standing at the top of the steps. She came quickly down and wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
"Dorothy, it's so good to see you!" Loren said, clearly happy. Loren Bray is not one who shows lot's of emotion.  
  
Brian was also very happy to see Loren. Loren has been the grandfather he didn't have for all the years that he has lived in Colorado Springs.  
  
Brian took Loren's bags up to his room and showed him the house. Loren marveled and wowed at everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening at dinner, the chatter flowed easily just as it had when Dorothy and Cloud Dancing came. Everyone wanted to inform Loren of the happenings in Boston and he wanted to tell them about Colorado Springs and give them messages from the towns people.  
  
"Everyone was so excited that I was comin. I was bombarded with questions at the mercantile. I have the feelin that Horace told'em all." Loren said, chuckling.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, Mr. Bray." Brian said to his old friend.  
  
"Brian, why don't you call him Uncle Loren like Joey and I do?" Katie asked her brother.  
  
"Well, Katie, before you were born, I lived with my birth ma, and with Colleen and Matthew." Brian started.  
  
"I know that, Bri." Katie said impatiently.  
  
"Well it's part of the story, Kates. Be patient." Sully said to his daughter.  
  
"Anyway, when I lived with them, we weren't such good friends with Mr. Bray. Charlotte and Ethan Cooper had just moved to Colorado Springs and didn't know anyone. Sully was real nice to us, though, lettin us live in the homestead." Brian flashed a smile at his pa. "So ma had Colleen, who was 5, and Matthew, who was 8, call Mr. Bray Mr. Bray. As I grew up and started talkin, I just imitated them. And now, if you thought about where our hearts are and who we call family, Mr. Bray is related to us."  
  
"I agree Brian. He is like family" Michaela said. Red was creeping up Loren's cheeks.  
  
"No, Ma. I mean we are your children now and you married Sully and Sully was married to Abigail and Abigail was Loren's daughter." Brian said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
It was silent for a minute until Loren burst out laughing.  
  
The rest of them followed suit.  
  
"If you want to think of it that way, Brian, go right ahead." Sully said, chuckling.  
  
The family finished their dinner and then retired to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was Christmas eve, so the family had a large, delicious, meal.  
  
"Mother, thank you so much for the meal. It was fantastic!" Michaela said, finishing her meal.  
  
"Your welcome Michaela. I like having my family happy and healthy." Elizabeth Quinn said. "So, should we decorate the tree now?"  
  
"That sounds good, Grandma. Sarah, Eddie, Gracie, and I brought an ornament for the tree this year. Mr. Bray had some real pretty ones in the mercantile." Brian said.  
  
"I brought one too, Mrs. Quinn-" Loren started.  
  
"Loren, I have told you since the first time I came to Colorado Springs to call me Elizabeth, and you still haven't done that." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth, I brought an ornament, but it isn't from the mercantile." Loren said.  
  
"So did we." Colleen said.  
  
"We did too." Sully said.  
  
"Did you all bring ornaments?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
The family looked at each other.  
  
"I guess so, Mother." Michaela said, chuckling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every family brought an ornament, so in addition to the many the Quinn's owned, they added 6 new ones. Loren brought the ornament that was Abigail's favorite as a child. Michaela brought the one that her father gave her when she was a little girl. Matthew brought the one his mother gave him on the last Christmas before her death. Brian and Sarah brought the ornament that they were given on their wedding. Colleen brought the one Sully made her for her first Christmas in Colorado Springs. Dorothy and Cloud Dancing brought one that Loren had given Dorothy one year. Each ornament had a special meaning.  
  
They each hung the ornament that they brought, and then the children hung the rest of them.  
  
"Michaela, when is the baptism going to be?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, sipping tea.  
  
"We told the reverend December 26th. Mother, we will be leaving on January 10th." Michaela said.  
  
"I know, dear, but I wasn't sure." Elizabeth said as she put down her cup and took Maggie from Michaela.  
  
They watched in silence as the children giggled and laughed as they hung the ornaments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ma, Ma! It's Christmas! Pa!" Joey said as he and Katie jumped on the bed.  
  
Slowly, the children woke up all the adults.  
  
All the children received a years worth of gumdrops from Loren and a bag full of smooth rocks from the Pacific Ocean from Dorothy and Cloud Dancing.  
  
The entire family received wonderful gifts. They got the latest fashions and trends from Rebecca and Mrs. Quinn and hand carved items from Sully. The rest of them received lovely gifts from Michaela and the rest of the family. The children went to sleep earlier than they usually did due to the excitement of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michaela wandered into the living room and gazed at the beautiful tree. The lamps were lit dimly and the candles were positioned so that the tree seemed to light up. As she sat down, Sully came in and sat on the arm of her chair. They gazed happily at the tree late into the night.  
  
Life is good! Michaela thought as she and Sully started up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How come I was so happy last night and I am so sad now Michaela wondered after her mother made an announcement at breakfast.  
  
"Michaela" her mother had said, a worried look in her eye. "Their was a telegram sent here. You and Colleen need to return to Colorado Springs as soon as possible. There is an emergency in town, an epidemic starting, and you need to go back. Horace sent the telegram, and he said that only you and Colleen are to return. They don't want the virus to infect anyone else."  
  
"Oh my goodness! Grace....Robert E.....Horace!" Michaela said, grabbing Sully's hand, terror in her eyes. "Well, we must leave immediately." Then a stricken look crossed her face and her knuckles turned white. "But Maggie and Robby! They are only three months old. They can't be apart from their mother for that long." Michaela looked at her mother and sister and at Penny and Sarah. "But I must go. The babies are in good hands."  
  
"Michaela, you two can't go alone! You could be infected! And you can`t leave Maggie and Robby." Sully said, tightening his hold on her hand.  
  
"Sully, we can't just let them die! I am worried about Chris, but I know that he is in capable hands." Colleen said, grabbing her father's other hand.  
  
"I agree. Michaela and Colleen are the only chance the town has. They won't endanger themselves intentionally." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Sully, the towns folk need help and Michaela and Colleen can help them." Dorothy said.  
  
Loren stood and walked towards Sully, putting his hand on Sully's shoulder. "Sully, ya got friends in Colorado Springs, and they are in trouble. Without Dr. Mike and Colleen, they don' have a prayer." Loren said, trouble in his eyes.  
  
Sully glanced at Cloud Dancing.  
  
"Ok. But Michaela- take care of yourself!" Sully said, wrapping his arms around his wife's tiny waist very tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Colleen and Michaela packed that night, ready to catch the 8:15 train. They were sure that they wouldn't be coming back because the rest of them were due back in two weeks.  
  
"Sully, I don't want you all to come back until we wire you. I don't think I will have the epidemic under control by that time. I won't be there for three days, and by then it will be full blown. Please!" Michaela said, seeing the stubbornness in his eyes. "It won't be safe!" She pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but after a few weeks, I am comin home. I am not gonna leave you for too long." He said.  
  
"Ok." She said, hugging her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take care of yourself, Michaela. Rebecca and I will visit over Easter. I love you dear. Have a safe trip." Elizabeth Quinn hugged her youngest daughter and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"And you, Mrs. Cook. You have four children and a husband that can't have a sick mother or wife. I love you, darling." She said, turning to Colleen.  
  
"Bye, Grandma. Take care of my children or nieces and nephews. And don't let my husband, my brothers, or my father do anything stupid." Colleen said, hugging her grandmother.  
  
"Colleen, where did you get the idea that I would do anything thing stupid?" Matthew said, teasing his sister.  
  
"Take care of him Penny. You don't know what you getting yourself into, marrying my older brother. He's a clown." Colleen said, hugging Matthew and then Penny. She took Katie into her arms and held for a moment  
  
"I love you little sister! I will see you soon, just as soon as Ma and I get this epidemic under control."  
  
She then did the same thing with Joey and Brian. She cuddled Maggie and Robby. She took each niece and nephew in turn and hugged them tightly, telling them that she loved them and would see them soon. Michaela made her rounds on the adults and then moved to her grandchildren. She hugged each of them and then moved to her daughter.  
  
"Katie, hunny, I want you to listen to Grandma and Papa. I love you and I want you to come home just as soon as everyone in town is healthy." She said, grasping her daughter's hands. A tear slipped down Katie's cheek and she threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Ma, take care of yourself. I love you!" Katie said, releasing her grip. Colleen was saying goodbye to her children. The whistle blew.  
  
"All Aboard"  
  
Michaela ran to Sully, threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Colleen hugged Andrew for a long time.  
  
Then Michaela and Colleen grabbed hands and stepped on to the train. Andrew and Sully grabbed their hands and ran with the train as far as they could.  
  
At the end of the platform, Andrew yelled to Colleen.  
  
"I love you Dr. Cook!" He yelled, waving.  
  
"And I love you Dr. Cook!" She yelled back.  
  
Michaela and Sully just watched each other, tears in their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elizabeth!" Sully said, running into the parlor, two weeks after the departure of Michaela and Colleen.  
  
"Sully, what is it?" Elizabeth said, looking up at her son-in-law. She was having tea with Penny, Sarah, Rebecca, and Katie. Penny was holding Maggie and Sarah had Robby. Katie was having fun cuddling her baby nephew.  
  
"I just received a telegram from Colleen. They are wiping out the virus. We can go home in about 3 days." Sully said, waving the telegram.  
  
"Papa, that's wonderful. I have missed Ma so much!" Katie said, handing Chris to Elizabeth and wrapping her arms around her father's waist.  
  
"I should go tell everyone else. I want to leave as soon as Michaela gives us the word." Sully said. "Not that we haven't enjoyed our visit. Thanks so much for the hospitality."  
  
"We're family, dear. Now go and tell everyone. I can tell your about to burst!" She said, chuckling as Sully ran out.  
  
"Well, Katie dear, you better start packing." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Thank you for letting us come, Grandma. I had a great time!" Katie called over her shoulder as she ran out.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Quinn. We've enjoyed ourselves. Now we'd better get packed to. As soon as Ma wires us, we will be gone. Sully misses her terribly." Sarah said, standing and taking Chris from Elizabeth.  
  
She and Penny took the babies and headed upstairs.  
  
I enjoyed it while it lasted. I knew they would go home sometime. She thought. Now they are headed home. And Michaela and Colleen are ok!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe that you planned an anniversary party for Brian and Sarah and a birthday party for Drew. You did a great job covering it up, although I don't believe Sully is too happy. He didn't like being separated for 2 weeks." Michaela said as she and Colleen were talking to Horace. They were waiting for the train that would bring their family back to Colorado Springs.  
  
"We were brain stormin' after y'all left and Loren came up with this idea. We appreciate all your family has done for Colorado Springs, Dr. Mike, and we were trying to think of a reason to celebrate." Horace said.  
  
"Well Hor-." Michaela started, before seeing the train come around a bend in the distance. She squeezed Colleens hand. Although she thought Sully wasn't happy, she new she wasn't. She had missed her husbands loving touch for 2 weeks.  
  
"Looks like they're here, Ma!" Colleen whispered in her mother's ear. Colleen had missed Andrew and the children.  
  
They waited for a minute in silence as the train pulled into the station.  
  
The doors opened and Michaela saw Sully standing there, ready to leap of as soon as he could.  
  
Michaela let go of Colleens hand and ran into Sully's warm embrace. They hugged for a long time, as the others got off the train.  
  
"Ma!" Katie said, jumping down the last step and running to her mother.  
  
"Katie! Sweetie, I have missed you!" Michaela said, trying to act calm. She was so happy to see her family, and she new the excitement that would come as soon as they got home, where the party was set up, would be great.  
  
Everyone exchanged hugs, and Michaela felt happier than she had in two weeks. When Michaela hugged Loren, he winked at her.  
  
Michaela was happy that Dorothy and Cloud Dancing had decided to come back to Colorado Springs. She wanted them to be a part of this big surprise.  
  
"Well, let's head home!'' Michaela said, holding Maggie. She had missed the warmth of her babies against her.  
  
The family loaded their belongings into the wagon and Sully drove that home as everyone else climbed into he second wagon and drove home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`Surprise!" Everyone in the room shouted as Brian and Sarah stepped into the house.  
  
A sign was hung that read `Happy anniversary Sarah and Brian!  
  
Happy Birthday Drew!'  
  
Michaela saw Hank and Jake with Teresa and their son, Michael.  
  
Grace was standing at the stove and Robert E. was standing next to the Reverend. Many other people from town were there.  
  
After the whole story came out, everyone began to mingle.  
  
Sully saw Michaela standing with Colleen and Chris. She was holding Maggie very tightly. He walked in their direction. Colleen saw him coming and said something to Michaela before walking towards Andrew with Chris and Maggie. Michaela spun around as Sully came up behind her.  
  
"Michaela, I still can't believe this. You planned a party for'em and we all thought the town was dyin'." Sully said, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist from behind her.  
  
"I did too. They told me that they wanted to have a celebration because our family has done so much for them. They had already decided on a party for Drew and Brian and Sarah. They just needed me to help." Michaela said, turning half way around and looking into Sully's eyes. She loved the screaming blue color.  
  
`I do have a good life. I have everything I've ever wanted!' Michaela thought happily as she and Sully swayed, watching their family and friends, everyone important to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6 months later  
  
"Matthew, Penny, we are so happy for you!" Michaela said as she and Sully greeted Matthew and Penny. They were just married in the church and now everyone was slowly making their way to Grace's for the reception. Michaela reached up and gave her oldest son a hug and kiss. She then hugged Penny.  
  
Sully shook his son's hand. "We are, Matthew. We remember what it was like to be young and in love."  
  
"Thanks, Pa." Matthew said, grabbing his wife's hand. "We should get over their. We are the guests of honor."  
  
"Yes, you should. We will join you." Michaela said, strolling towards the café.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We would like to propose a toast. To Matthew and Penny, that they have many years and happy memories." Michaela said, holding up her glass. "Matthew, your mother would be very proud." She said walking over to her son.  
  
"Thanks Ma, but you are my ma now. I love her and remember her and miss her, but you're my ma." Matthew said, kissing Michaela's cheek.  
  
Michaela felt her motherly affecion rise up in her throat. When Colleen and Matthew and Brian had first come to live wwith her, she never thought they would grow to love her as a mother, but Brian had latched on. Colleen took a little longer, but she also latched on. Matthew, on the other hand, was 16 when she died and he loved his mother with all his heart. For years after she died, he called Michaela "Dr Mike". He finally started calling her Ma.  
  
"Well, I want you to know how much I love you and how much I want you to be happy." Michaela said, wrapping her arms tightly around her son.  
  
"Thanks....Ma." Penny said hesitantly.  
  
The lump won out. Michaela started crying and hugged Penny then Matthew and finally Sully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully had what most people wanted; a great family, great friends, and all around great lifes.  
  
(Authors note: I hate it when the story just stops, so I am going to add a little about the future of the Sully/Cooper/Cook clan. Enjoy!)  
  
* 11 months after they were married, Penny gave birth to a baby girl, who they named Penelope Elizabeth, after Penny and Elizabeth Quinn. (May 25, 1883)  
* Colleen and Andrew had another child, Lucas James, 18 months after the wedding. (December 12, 1883)  
* Brian and Sarah had a baby girl, Victoria Marie, 2 years after the wedding. (July 2, 1884)  
  
This story ends now (1884), when-  
  
* Michaela is 51- Sully is 49- Married 14 years.  
* Matthew is 33- Penny is 31- Married 2 years.  
* Colleen is 30- Andrew is 31-Married 11 years  
* Brian is 25- Sarah is 24- Married 8 years  
* Katie is 13  
* Joey is 11  
* Drew is 8  
* Eddie is 7  
* Little Michaela is 6  
* Martha is 4  
* Gracie is 3  
* Chris is 3  
* Maggie and Robby are 3 


End file.
